


Knot

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Rufus has Reno right where he wants him.





	Knot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnight12181](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/gifts).



> Originally posted March 2, 2006. 
> 
> For "Sprink, I believe. Contains consensual use of Reno's weapon as a sex toy."
> 
> (aka- "Fuck the Rod")

"Slut."

Reno only nodded, the tie used to gag him really not letting him do much as far as vocalization went. Well, intelligible vocalization, that is. He could still moan a bit, yes, but other than that, he couldn't really offer anything in terms of... direction.

Wondering just how much of this intricate set up was a game and how much was serious, Reno was fairly sure that Rufus hadn't been the one to tie the knots that held him. Rufus was flashy and occasionally cruel with his evil. These knots were much more... durable yet nearly comfortable.

Someone else had seen him passed out and naked while doing Rufus' bidding. Reno didn't like that. But he was in no position to complain, either.

Last time that Rufus had tried to tie knots, he'd ended up in a set of handcuffs while getting an interesting demonstration. That might have had something to do with it.

Reno wished he could smirk, but the damned tie in his mouth wasn't going to let him. He couldn't see the fabric, but he knew well enough what it was. With a little luck it wasn't some awful pattern - that would be Rufus' sense of humor, though. Yes, he likely was bound naked with his legs spread like the wanton slut that Rufus was accusing him of being and in the midst of it all, he had something like a garish pink and purple tie between his lips.

Okay, so he was being a bit of a slut - or had been. Really, he'd had good intentions of recruiting the nice, pretty little martial artist for his side. That's why he'd been buying her drinks. After seeing what Tifa could do and without the usual soldier pool to borrow from, Reno only had the best interests of the Turks in mind.

And his penis, but he wasn't about to dream of mentioning that. Especially not as that very bit of his anatomy was being prodded by something quite hard. Damn, and he was aroused anyway as Rufus leaned over him, watching him for any bit of fear.

But Reno knew better. He could see the battery cell from his rod sitting on the dresser on the other side of the hotel room. Rufus wasn't of much use with any weapon that required physical force anyway. Not that it took much force to slip the end of his rod under his testicles to tease the skin there.

He couldn't help it. Even with his hands tied and his mouth gagged and his brain trying to think about anything that wasn't Rufus half-dressed while staring at him, that little bit of pressure made his erection twitch just enough for Rufus to be sure that this was consensual, enjoyed torture.

"You do like that," Rufus said, pulling the weapon away and dropping it on the bed. "I can only wonder what you do when I'm not around to take care of you."

Drink. Play games. Certainly not fuck the rod, Reno wanted to say. But he already knew what was going to happen and... Well, he couldn't help but be a little curious. Besides, if he did it right, he'd make Rufus jealous. That would indeed be fun.

Instead of the molded metal and plastic of his weapon, though, warm fingers slipped between his legs. Slick but not chilly, Reno tried to look downward to watch Rufus press those equally slutty fingers into his body. What he couldn't see, he could feel. Not one to be gentle, Rufus slid two fingers in at once, spreading them enough to make Reno gasp at the sensation. Rufus had fucked him enough - Rufus should damned well know that he didn't need much along the lines of preparation.

But no, it was almost like Rufus had deemed him the newest and most interesting toy, reaching to play with the tip of Reno's arousal in an almost too-distracting manner. As his own precome was spread along his erection, Reno couldn't help the shiver that passed through his body.

Yeah, Rufus could do whatever he wanted right now as long as he damned well did something. And quickly.

The feel of Rufus' clothing wasn't strange to him. Reno was more than used to being the only naked party and while he wasn't surprised to see his boss half-naked, it was a little unexpected. Probably for easier clean-up, Reno reminded himself. Rufus hadn't been happy about the last silk shirt that had been lost to premature ejaculation.

"Let's see if your choice in weapons really does fit you," Rufus said, the statement turning around to make Reno feel the slightest bit of apprehension. There was quite the difference between fingers and that rod. Or even a nice, hard cock be it flesh or plastic.

But he wasn't of any use if he was hurt. Rufus had better damned well remember that, Reno decided as Rufus finally pulled torturous and teasing hands away.

Reno closed his eyes as he felt the cool hard end of his rod pressing against his opening. He tried to relax and let it penetrate him, a little surprised at how easily the tip entered him and how Rufus paused with it sitting perfectly inside of him with just enough pressure against the exact spot to make him moan like a wanton little bitch in heat.

He hated Rufus because Rufus was making him want more. And then Rufus was pulling the weapon back a bit before pressing it in further. Reno bit at the tie in his mouth, detesting the taste of detergent and dye but letting it fade to the back of his mind in favor of trying to send psychic signals that he needed something a little more in order to please get off as soon as possible because otherwise he was going to explode. Just a few strokes. A lick and kiss. Something.

All Rufus had to do was touch his cock and he was going to come. Hard.

Plastic and metal slid once more within him, filling him so completely that he wasn't sure if he was supposed to have his eyes open or closed and whatever Rufus was saying certainly wasn't any useful language anyway, whatever that was... He was moaning and likely thrashing against his bondage and just before he thought he might shatter, Rufus reached to stroke him, spreading the glistening damp fluid from the tip of his erection downward so quickly that Reno wasn't entirely sure it had happened until it happened again and he realized he was somewhere past the point of even trying not to come.

Stars. Reno was fairly sure he'd seen stars there, for a second, as Rufus kept thrusting his own damned weapon into his body and pulling the last little bit of his orgasm from his body.

And then as one sort of cosmic motion, Rufus had pulled the rod away and cast it off the bed while also undoing his pants and also somehow managing to pull that fucking tie out of Reno's mouth. Reno rather enjoyed watching that, as it was nowhere near as graceful as Rufus probably thought it was.

He'd won. He'd made Rufus jealous of an inanimate object. However, Rufus' tongue forcing its way into his mouth finally managed to shock him. Reno was not used to actually being kissed. Not in this way. The raw desire in Rufus' actions wasn't going to waste. He could feel the metal of Rufus' belt-buckle against his thigh just before Rufus thrust into him, penetrating fully in one motion without even breaking what was becoming what would have been one of the better kisses of Reno's life had his hands not been tied together in a position that was starting to get more annoying than anything.

Quickly, almost before Reno realized that there was a reason that Rufus was clinging so tightly to him, Rufus cried out between their mouths then broke the kiss, burying his face against Reno's shoulder for a moment as his body shuddered.

"Hands..." Reno said after a minute, almost not wanting to ruin what bordered on a touching moment as Rufus' eyes met his.

"Fine," Rufus replied, moving slowly to reach and untie the knots that kept Reno where he was. "Kinky bastard."

Reno thought it safer not to mention exactly which one of them he thought to be the kinky bastard. His hands weren't unbound yet.


End file.
